Just Close Your Eyes
by Goodegirl96
Summary: No games, just a record deal and new life... Eventual Peeta/Katniss
1. The Gig

The crowd was silent…..

"Just close your eyes…"

He stared at her, awestruck, but kept his mask on.

"You'll be alright….."

The music picked up and she closed her eyes, obviously into the song.

"Come morning light….You I'll be safe. And. Sound."

The song ended and the girl looked into the crowd then at her band. She obviously didn't like the spotlight, but that would have to change.

"Everdeen, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." She answered confusedly.

"I knew your father. Good man. How would you like to take on his dream career?"

"In Singing?"

"No. Mining for Coal. Yes singing."

Katniss stared at him. "I'd have to tell my mother. But I'll get back to you."

"I'm sure you will. My name is Crane. Seneca Crane." He stuck his hand out with a business card.

"Thanks." Said Katniss, taking the card. Seneca nodded and walked off.

"Who was that?" asked Gale.

"Seneca Crane."

"The Record Dealer?" Screeched Johana.

"Yeah."

"Huh." Gale grunted.

"Well…..I liked his beard. Think I should do that, KitKat?" Said Finnik. Katniss scrunched her nose and turned towards Finnink. They looked at each other for a bit and then Finnik pulled a bag out of his pocket. "Sugar cube?" Katniss rolled her eyes and smacked Finninck.

"What did I say?"

**Tada! Second fanfic **** WHOOP WHOOP! Short Chapter just to test the waters here. Hope y'all enjoy it!**


	2. My Inspiration

Katniss Walked through the door to the apartment. "Mom? Prim?"

"In here!" Prim called. Katniss walked into the dining room and saw an old man huddled near the table. "Haymitch?" Katniss asked. "Hey, sweetheart. Miss me?" She hugged Haymitch and could smell the liquor on him. "Drinking again?"

"Did I ever stop?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." Katniss rolled her eyes. Katniss pulled her guitar out and began stumming. "Kat, when are you going to send a CD to the record studio?" Haymitch called from the kitchen.

"Don't have to." She called back. "Seneca Crane came to watch our gig tonight and wants me to sign on." Haymitch walked in, looking intrigued. "And you said?"

"That I would talk to my mother and let him know."

"That's my niece! Leave them wanting you!" Katniss grinned. "Now let's write a song that will knock their socks off."

Peeta POV

"And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted A

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And Never let you forget it

Yeah I,

Wanna make you feel wanted

Baby I,

Wanna make you feel wanted

'Cause you'll always be wanted" I finished the song with a smile on my face. I was so proud that I finished it. After weeks of not knowing what to write, my inspiration just hit me. She had brown hair and gray eyes. She worked in my dad's little restaurant, but didn't know who I was.

_"Hi I'd like something to eat, please" I said. _

_"Ha. Someone with manners." said the girl behind the counter. She turned around and looked at me with a smirk on her face. "What can I get for you?" she was breath taking. She wore jeans and a green t-shirt. Her brown hair in a braid, and over her shoulder. "Um." Was all I could say. "I don't really know. What do you suggest?"She thought about it for a minute. "Well, I personally love the lamb stew over rice. And if you get the cheese buns with it, then it's really good." I smiled at her. "Then I'll take that." She smiled. Rye came out and saw us. "Hey, Kit-Kat. Farl needs your help in the back."_

_"Why can't you help?" She asked._

_"I burned the food."_

_"You're supposed to be getting people drinks."_

_"Just go help Farl." She rolled her eyes and walked off. Rye caught me watching. "Katniss." He smiled._

_"What?"_

_"Her name is Katniss. She's single. She doesn't know who you are, but she listens to your songs on the radio sometimes. She's got a voice, too. Tell Seneca to check her out. Then you two can be that 'Celebrity couple'." Rye laughed and handed me a flyer. '_Seneca did say he wanted new talent.' _I took the flyer to Seneca that day and went off to write a new song._

"Peeta!" Effie snapped her fingers in my face.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go! Seneca is going to introduce us to the new talent. You get to show them around!"

"Who is it" _Please be Katniss. Please be Katniss._

_"_How should I know? I am your agent." We walked down the hall to the other recording room and I heard the most beautiful voice. I walked in and saw Katniss.


	3. Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or the song ****_Stay. _****Enjoy :)**

The music began to play and she closed her eyes. A tan, tough looking girl with black hair and green eyes played the piano. A tall guy with dark brown hair and dark clothes played the drums for effect. One low beat and the cymbal. Two low beats and the cymbal. And repeat. A tan, blond haired boy with green eyes was listening to the music and standing at one of the mics waiting for his part. Then my eyes landed on her again. She was wearing dark-wash skinny jeans, brown leather boots, a tan tank top and a brown leather jacket. She had a necklace with a bird and an arrow inside a circle. Her brown hair was braided and over her shoulder and her beautiful eyes were closed. She opened her mouth and I was a goner.

"_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_ Her eyes were closed and her face showed all the emotion she threw into the song. I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl.

"_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay" _She dragged out the last word with a strong, clear, un-breaking voice. She was perfect. Even Seneca couldn't turn her down. The boy with the blonde hair closed his eyes and began to sing:

"_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take – it's given" _ His voice was low and he made it sound pained. He probably could go into vocal acting. It sounded like he was going to cry at any moment but he didn't.

"_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay."_ They both smiled and began to sing together:

"_Oh the reason I hold on_

_Oh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving"_

Katniss: "_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move"_

Both: "_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way."_

Katniss: "_I want you to stay, stay."_

Both: "_I want you to stay,"_

Katniss: "_oh."_

The music played for a bit longer and then faded out with a last piano note and a cymbal fading. Seneca began clapping and grinning and Katniss hugged the blonde boy. My grin faded and I felt jealousy stab my stomach. She let go and hugged the dark haired boy as well. "_Maybe she isn't dating." _ I hoped. Rye said she was single, but in two weeks a lot could change. She looked at the dark haired girl and smiled. Peeta felt a tug at his heart and realized he was falling for her smile as well. "_This is going to be fun." _He sighed

Katniss grinned, pleased with the performance and Seneca's reation. Haymitch came in and patted Katniss on the back. "Great job, sweetheart. Next time, keep your eyes open." She grimmaced and the band laughed. "Haymitch, why do you think she wrote 'Just close your eyes' as a lyric?" Finnik joked. Katniss couldn't help but scowl as the whole group laughed at her expense. Seneca and a boy with blonde hair walked in the room. He was six foot tall, blue eyed, and had a boyish grin on his face. "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark." He said. Katniss gasped as she recognised the boy from the restaraunt. Then the last name caught up with her. "_Mellark?" _She hissed. Everyone looked at her. "Did you say something Ms. Everdeen?" Asked Seneca. "No, Mr. Crane." She said. "I'm just...flattered to meet the 'Peeta Mellark'." She looked smuggly at the boy and he smirked at her. Life just got interesting.


End file.
